halofandomcom-20200222-history
Sangheili General
A Sangheili General is a Sangheili rank in the Covenant. This rank appears to be the Sangheili equivalent of the Brute War Chieftain. The armor of a Sangheili general is available as an armor permutation for Sangheili players in Halo: Reach. Role Sangheili Generals perform a role very similar to Jiralhanae Chieftains. Some will aggressively rush the player with Energy Sword drawn, while others make use of heavy weapons such as the Fuel Rod Gun, Plasma Launcher, Plasma Cannon and Concussion Rifle. They are often found overseeing important tactical locations, or leading large groups of soldiers into battle. While they are stronger than Sangheili soldiers of most other ranks, they are somewhat more reckless; if their shields are taken down, they tend to ignore the fact and continue with their assault. Sangheili Generals have similar roles as Field Masters and Shipmasters, except that they are more common, and use heavier weapons such as the Fuel Rod Gun more often than Energy Swords, however, they are no where near as elegant when using them compared to the Field Marshall. They have only been encountered during the Battle of Reach, however prevoiusly they were considered a part of the Zealot Rank. Armor The Sangheili General's armor is similar in design to that of a Sangheili Honor Guardsman, although there are notable differences. A large horn-like ornament protrudes from the front of the helmet. Ornamental patterns run along the helmet, shoulder pauldrons, and cuirasses. The Sangheili General may also be a higher form of a Zealot, as it has yellow/gold colored armor.[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GnamP-tcDig Youtube: Halo: Reach Firefight - E3 2010 0:39] Anti-General Tactics *The Noob Combo is probably the easiest way to deal with a general at range as the plasma pistol will drop any Sangheili's shields in one hit. *Another way is to get close enough for them to melee you(on ones without energy swords) and get to their back, this is also a great way to get the That's A Knife achievement. *Repeatly firing a concussion rifle can effectively take down a General since each shot can stun the general leaving him vulnerable. *One hit with a charged plasma pistol burst will disable his shields, yet making him angry, causing him to run at you and meleeing you. Trivia *The Sanghelli General's armor permutation is available if the player reaches the rank of Major in Halo: Reach. *Given the color of a General's armor, it could be possible that Zealots from the other games are in fact all of the General subclass. *The General seems to be of a lower status than Sangheili Zealots: whilst Zealots are seen rarely in Halo: Reach's campaign and are noted as significant targets by Noble Team (e.g.: Tip of the Spear), Generals are more commonly seen and are not signified as much. *Despite their presumed lower ranking, the General's shields appear to rival the strength of a Field Marshall being only slightly lower, while overpowering those of the "standard" Zealot. It is, however, possible that Zealots are sent to control key locations and Generals are sent into the battlefield, thus the need for their stronger shielding. *A general may comand all the covenant troopers in a strarship or less. Gallery File: Sangheiligeneral.jpg|A Sangheili General charges a SPARTAN from behind. File:Sangheili General on Corvette.jpg|A Sangheili General on the bridge of a Covenant corvette. Sanggeneral.jpg|An Elite General. File:White_Elite_General_1.jpg|A BOB wearing General armor. File:White_Elite_General_2.jpg|A BOB Elite General using evasive maneuvers to dodge incoming fire, while shooting back. General2.jpg|A Sangheili General combat, wielding a Concussion Rifle Matter 5.jpg|An Elite General in multiplayer. Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' Sources Category:Firefight Enemies Category:Sangheili Category:Sangheili Zealot Category:Sanghelios Category:Sangheili Images